


drape me in your warmth

by galacticdrift (Ancalime)



Series: kiss me on the mouth and set me free [2]
Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, necking on the couch like teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime/pseuds/galacticdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>this is my life, these are my choices</p><p>(followup to coax where Nic does show up at Geoff's house later that day, and things happen. sex things.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	drape me in your warmth

"Hey." Geoff opened the door, already smiling wide. The six-pack in his hand leading the way, Nic brushed by him, ignoring the way his pulse jumped at the brief contact. "Shit, see, this is _exactly_ how I always have lots of beer in my fridge. You know you didn't have to bring anything, dude."

"I can't help it. I feel guilty showing up empty-handed. Plus, then it's not sitting in my fridge tempting me."

"Right, like you're not gonna drink half of it here instead." Geoff grinned. When his hand wrapped around Nic's to grab the six-pack from him, Nic felt his cheeks redden and kept his gaze fixed on the fridge door. "So what _are_ you drinking?"

"Got any of that Maritime left? The, what was it, Nightwatch?"

"Sure do."

As Nic took off his shoes and jacket, sounds drifted out of the kitchen -- the fridge opening and closing, glass clinking, the _snap-hiss_ of a couple of bottles being opened. Geoff emerged to pass one over.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." He knocked their bottles together. "Cheers. To weird shit, and gettin' through it."

"I'll drink to that," Nic said through laughter, and took a swig.

They both gravitated toward the couch, Geoff taking one end and waving Nic to take the other. It took him a moment to sit down as he tried to judge the appropriate spacing -- not wedged up against the far arm, not too close to Geoff.

"You okay?"

"Hm?" Nic glanced over. "Yeah."

"That tunnel freaked you right the fuck out, didn't it."

"Yeah." Nic managed a little bit of a laugh. "That was-- not fun. Thanks again for going with me. I really don't know what would have happened if I'd been on my own."

"Hey, any time, man." Geoff clapped him on the knee.

"Okay, let's talk about literally anything else now." Nic knocked his knee against Geoff's. "Been keeping up on Game of Thrones?"

Watching and listening to Geoff yell about Game of Thrones got Nic through the rest of one beer and into another; by the time he hit his third, the rain had started back up again outside and he was cocooned in a light buzz. Next to him, Geoff was laughing about a story from Nic's internship days, his head thrown back against the couch cushions, and Nic felt his face relax into an easy smile. When Geoff looked over and opened his eyes, his lips twitched and he reached out, one finger brushing the spot below Nic's ear that had colored distinctively. A hitch in his breath, Nic tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"You seriously never made out with a dude before?" There was a hint of satisfaction in his expression as he regarded his handiwork, and Nic flushed.

"Nope. The occasional stupid game of Spin the Bottle back in my school days aside."

"Can't believe I read you that fucking wrong." Geoff sighed. "Shit."

"It wasn't-- you weren't _that_ wrong." Looking down to examine his half-empty beer bottle, Nic concentrated on picking at the label. "Kissed you back, didn't I?"

" _Yeah_ you fuckin' did." Geoff said, low and amused. "Y'know, I wasn't sure you were actually going to come by. I thought you might chicken out and say something had come up at the studio."

"...I thought about it." The realization that he'd been that obvious made Nic's face scrunch up in embarrassment.

"But here you are."

Nic couldn't meet Geoff's eyes, his gaze ending up somewhere around his shirt collar. "Here I am."

"Dude, don't stress about it. We can just talk, if that's all you want. I don't kiss people I don't like drinking with." Grinning, Geoff took a swig from his bottle.

"I--" Opening his mouth a few times, Nic tried to work through his thoughts as they swirled in muddy currents around his head. Geoff was patient in silence next to him, but Nic could feel the weight of his gaze. "I liked it. It felt-- good. Uncomplicated."

It felt like he'd picked out something tiny and solid and... _true_ from the mire. He leaned back, tipping his head up toward the ceiling, and ran his hands over his face and into his hair. "Considering everything else-- all this Tanis stuff, the missing people and my missing _memories_ and now an entire missing fucking _cabin_ , it's-- discovering some apparent latent non-heterosexuality in myself is-- it's _peanuts_ in comparison. You know? But I still-- I just don't--"

"Hey. I get it." Geoff pulled his hand down. "C'mere."

Nic turned to look at him, one eyebrow cocked. Watching Nic in silence, Geoff set his beer on the end table and tilted his head, waiting. When Nic took a breath and leaned toward him, Geoff met him halfway, reaching up to curl a hand around the back of his neck and draw him the rest of the way in.

They met open-mouthed, Nic bracing himself across Geoff's body on the far armrest, Geoff's hand stroking through his hair, curling to grip tight and draw a sharp exhale from Nic.

At Geoff's rough noise of encouragement, Nic licked into his mouth; long, slow kisses, both of them pressing, back and forth, as Nic dragged his hand up Geoff's chest until he could spread out his fingers along his cheek and tuck his thumb under Geoff's chin. Geoff let Nic hold his head in place, his hands sliding over Nic's chest and around to run up and down his back, rucking up his sweater.

After a few minutes, when Nic started to feel the strain in his arm, he leaned back and Geoff followed, sitting up straight. He let Nic break away just long enough to reach down and yank his button-down and undershirt up over his head and drape them over the couch back, then cupped Nic's face with both hands and pulled him back in.

There was a wealth of warm golden skin at his fingertips now, and Nic let his hands roam, spreading his hands wide over the planes of Geoff's chest and downward, his stomach fluttering under Nic's touch as he trailed his fingers along the dark hair leading into his jeans. Geoff nipped at his lower lip and Nic grabbed at him, hands framing his waist and fingers digging in.

Breaking away and ducking his head, Geoff tugged Nic's head back with fingers tangled in his hair, trailing wet kisses along his jaw and down the line of his throat.

"Fuck--" Nic breathed out, ragged, and Geoff kissed his way along his neck, back up to that same spot under his ear he'd found earlier, and Nic made the same low helpless noise he'd made then, his fingers scrabbling at Geoff's back. He twisted his head around to close his teeth on the shell of Geoff's ear-- and _there_ was a reaction, the wet exhale against his skin and full-body shudder under his hands.

He did it again, tongue following teeth, and Geoff laughed into the hollow of his throat, a little shaky. " _Fuck_ , yeah, fuck, do that, you do that _as much as you fuckin' want_."

Nic could see his eyes close, lashes dark against his skin as Nic nipped at his ear, and Geoff tugged at the collar of his sweater, yanking it to one side so he could fasten his mouth on the thin skin over Nic's collarbone.

"Hang on--" Leaning back, Nic peeled off his sweater, pitching it somewhere across the room, and Geoff grinned, pushing him down against the couch cushions to lick at the hollow above his collarbone, Nic's hands settling on his head and stroking through his thick black hair.

Leaving a trail of wet and reddened skin behind him, Geoff worked his way down Nic's chest to his stomach and back up, pausing at one nipple to bite down on it, just sharp enough to send a jolt straight to Nic's already hard cock and make him curl forward, swallowing down a sharp moan as Geoff soothed the sting with his tongue.

"Up--," Nic said, tugging at Geoff's hair, dragging him into another long kiss. One arm curled around his shoulders, a leg pressed between his, Geoff sprawled full-length on top of him. Shifting, Nic's hips rocked upward, Geoff grinding down in response, a groan almost lost in their kiss, his mouth hot and eager against Nic's.

"I'm-- shit," Grasping for a shred of control, Nic turned his head away, sucking in a deep breath, his chest heaving. "We keep going like this and I'm gonna need to borrow a pair of pants."

"Yeah?" Geoff sounded pleased, and Nic bit down the end of a moan as he rolled his hips, slow and deliberate. Skimming one hand down his side to the fly of his jeans, Geoff kissed his way from the corner of Nic's mouth down the column of his throat to his chest, lingering where Nic felt like his heart was about to break through his ribs.

"Let me take care of you?" Geoff's voice was a murmur against his skin, and through the haze of arousal some far off part of Nic's mind thought that it sounded like more than just _this_ : the weight of Geoff on top of him, the pressure of his hand, palming Nic through his jeans.

"I--" he said, and _wanted_.

"Just-- my hands." Misinterpreting his hesitancy, Geoff looked up, mischievous. "Not exactly no homo. But, like, minimal homo. Low homo."

Closing his eyes and letting his head drop back, Nic laughed, helpless. "Well as long as it's _low_ homo."

Geoff laughed, too, and his hand moved, fingers opening up the button of Nic's fly and dragging the zipper down. Pushing up off the couch, he tugged at Nic's jeans, getting them down over his hips, only just enough for his cock to slip free. Straddling his legs, Geoff licked his lips as he looked down.

"You know," he said, licking his palm and then leaning forward, wrapping a hand around Nic's cock, "a blowjob's not _that_ much more homo than a hand job. Scientifically speaking."

"Next time," Nic managed to gasp out as Geoff's hand moved, squeezing a little too tight with a little too much friction, until he swiped his thumb over the head and slicked him up with his own pre-come. It was just enough, the catch of sweaty skin on skin turning fluid.

"Next time? I like the sound of that," Geoff said, smiling, and Nic groaned, hips rocking up as he twisted his hand.

"Shut up and just--" Reaching up, Nic pulled at Geoff's shoulder until he leaned down, bracing himself one-handed while he continued to work Nic over with the other. Nic gripped the back of his neck, arching upward to kiss him. "Fuck, come on, _please--_ "

Geoff gave him an extra squeeze and sped up, murmuring encouragements into his mouth until Nic tipped over the edge, _you feel so good_ the last thing he heard as everything faded into white noise.

All coherent thoughts having scattered, Nic couldn't manage much more than a dazed stare when his senses returned. Night had fallen while they'd been-- _occupied_ on the couch, and the only light left came from a floor lamp in the corner and a smaller one behind Geoff on an end table, burnishing his skin a deeper shade of bronze.

Geoff's weight was heavy on Nic's thighs and he was still breathing rapidly; his hair was even more of a mess than usual, some tufts sticking up in disarray and some plastered to his skin with sweat. Fighting the urge to reach up and bury his hands in it, drag Geoff down on top of him again, Nic curled his fingers into the upholstery of the couch.

"You good?" Geoff smiled, lazy and satisfied as if _he_ was the one coming back down, the undershirt he'd wiped them both down with bunched in his hands.

"Yeah." Nic's voice cracked. Nervousness crept back in as the ability to put together complete sentences returned, and he looked down at the bulge in Geoff's jeans. "I-- d'you want me to--?"

"This is the first time you've ever made out with another guy, you really think you're prepared to jump from there all the way up to handling another dude's junk?" Tossing the shirt aside again, Geoff poked his stomach, his smile going crooked when Nic jerked, still oversensitive. "Big step. _Lots_ of homo."

"I-- it would-- it'd be shitty of me not to...reciprocate."

"Jesus, dude." Laughing, Geoff pitched forward, his body curved over Nic's to kiss him -- too fast, a bruising collision of teeth and lips before he caught himself. "You're such a fucking stereotype of a Canadian."

"'Scuse me for trying to be considerate," Nic said against his neck, his hands running down Geoff's ribs.

"Seriously, don't worry about it, I've got two hands." Geoff pushed himself up and sat back. "Tell you, what, though."

"Hmm?"

Geoff reached down, his hand moving slow over his jeans. His voice went low and rough, his grin a crooked slant across his face. "You want to watch, I'd be into it."

He licked his lips. "Really into it. You want to get up, though?"

"I'm, uh. Just let me--" Nic wriggled and Geoff went up on his knees, letting Nic tuck himself back into his jeans and underwear and pull them back up so they weren't cutting off his circulation. He folded one arm behind him, propping his head up for a better view. "I'm good."

"Okay." Shifting forward, Geoff resettled himself so he was on Nic's lap. Despite everything, Nic felt a jolt at the banked heat in Geoff's eyes when he looked up. He broke eye contact, looking back down to where Geoff was stroking himself, and rested his free hand hand on his thigh, hesitant.

Muscle shifted beneath denim under his hand as Geoff pushed his boxers down and pulled his cock free, and a flash of disorientation went through Nic, thinking about how those fingers had just a few moments ago been on _his_ cock.

He couldn't resist comparing -- they were pretty similar, both cut, Geoff's maybe a little bigger, the skin darker. Geoff's fingers swiped over the tip, spreading the leaking pre-come down the shaft until it glistened.

Nic watched the corded muscles of his arm as it moved up and down, the way his back curled throwing into relief the peaks of the sharp vee where his legs and torso met that peeked out over the top of his boxers on either side. As Geoff’s hand worked, Nic slid his up Geoff’s thigh until he could touch skin, run his thumb along the curve of that seam at his hip. The skin there was soft, and at his touch a breath shuddered out of Geoff, rattling like a heavy metal chain. His stomach flexed when Nic did it again, and when he glanced up, Geoff was biting his lip, stroking quicker.

"Fuck, Nic--" Geoff breathed, his free hand braced against Nic's shoulder, pressing him down into the couch.

"Come on," Nic whispered on an exhale, his thumb rubbing in a small circle.

It didn't take long before Geoff's head dropped, his hips stuttering; under his fingers, Nic could feel muscles quiver, and he could see Geoff's entire body tense up, his hand curled around the head of his cock so he didn't spray everywhere. Nic felt warmth dripping onto his stomach.

Breathing heavily, Geoff sagged back for a moment before leaning over to grab his discarded shirt and wipe them both down again. Nic slid his hand up his side as he moved, along his ribs where the muscle looked braided together just under the skin, and Geoff jerked, twitching, nearly falling backward.

"Damn. Give me a few minutes to recover before round two, dude." He glanced at Nic with a grin.

"Sorry. I wasn't-- thinking, I just--" His hand had moved without thought, following the desire to touch.

"No, I get it." Geoff waggled his eyebrows. "I'm irresistible."

"I--" Nic huffed out a quiet laugh, then swallowed. "You-- good?"

Geoff nodded, sweat gleaming on his skin. Sitting up, Nic reached out, turning Geoff's head toward him and leaning in; before his eyes closed he saw Geoff's eyebrows climb upward, but his lips met Nic's with a languid eagerness, and when Nic pushed forward, Geoff unfolded his legs and stretched out along the couch with him, unresisting.

Letting the kiss trail off, Nic opened his eyes; Geoff's expression was both serious and light at once as his fingers grazed through Nic's sweat-dampened hair, brushing it out of his face.

"Yeah," he said, stifling a yawn. "I'm good. You want to just--?"

"Yeah." Nic rested his chin on Geoff's shoulder.

"Okay." Dragging a throw blanket down from the back of the couch and draping it over them, Geoff's arms settled loose at his waist, and Nic closed his eyes.

"Thanks."

He felt Geoff's lips brush his shoulder, and his voice was soft. "Yeah."


End file.
